


my whore

by zhuxiaonan



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuxiaonan/pseuds/zhuxiaonan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他思念hannibal的性，<br/>思念那双布满薄茧的手蹭过乳头的疼痛感，<br/>思念他隐藏在裤子里的"野兽"在自己身上疯狂的作恶，<br/>思念他“顶”自己的节奏，<br/>思念他精液的咸腥，<br/>......</p>
            </blockquote>





	my whore

他思念hannibal的性，  
思念那双布满薄茧的手蹭过乳头的疼痛感，  
思念他隐藏在裤子里的"野兽"在自己身上疯狂的作恶，  
思念他“顶”自己的节奏，  
思念他精液的咸腥，  
......  
will发现下体在幻想中变得坚挺，没有丝毫犹豫，他冲着囊袋狠狠掐了下去。  
这根阴茎是hannibal的东西，他没有资格支配。  
“啊~”疼痛很好地发挥了作用，那根可怜的东西萎缩变软。  
这是我该有的惩罚。可这还不够，还不够。

“医生，你说我的朋友有没有问题？奥，他怎么能那么对我呢？”Franklin一边哭一边随手乱扔餐巾纸。  
hannibal皱着眉头，努力将目光从那堆垃圾上转移。  
“well，Franklin，相比较你的朋友而言，或许你更该想想为什么你身边都是这种人？”  
“医生，这话是什么意思？”  
叮叮~，hannibal不答话而是拿起手机，这几天他一直等着某人的信息。

hannibal，不，医生，今晚有空吗？如果有空的话，我们能不能见个面？------will  
在忙--------hannibal

will盯着短信，感觉更难过了。

我错了，hannibal，真的，我想你-----------will  
知道错哪儿了吗？----------hannibal  
我，我不该不听你的劝，贸然接下Jack的案子。---------will  
不，这不是重点，好了，早点休息吧！我还有工作。---------hannibal

“医生你谈恋爱了吗？”Franklin一脸失望，“您从没在工作时间发过短信。您的专业性不允许您这么做。绝对是有比工作更重要的人是不是？”  
“好了，Franklin你预约的时间已经到了，是时候回去想想我刚才说的话。下个星期见。”hannibal眉头皱得更深，起身帮客人开门。  
Franklin还想多嘴，却在医生凌厉的眼神下咽了回去。  
“好的，祝你愉快，下次见。”  
“下次见”

刚关上门，手机又聒噪起来，这次是电话。  
“will，有什么事情吗？”  
“医生，我想你。”  
“我也想你，will，但是我们不能见面，在你搞清到底做错什么之前。”  
“刚刚我想着你操我，还没碰阴茎，它就为你勃起。但我知道它是你的东西，没有你的允许，我不能高潮。”  
hannibal深吸一口气，想起will那诱人的表情。  
“做的好will，看来你还记得我们之间的约定，我还以为你早就当耳旁风了。”  
“对不起，对不起，求你让我见你，惩罚我，鞭打我，让我在你的身下哭泣。然后原谅我，继续爱我。”  
will已然带上了哭腔，“我受不了了，master，告诉我我到底做错了什么，然后惩罚我，把我弄坏也没关系，不要，不要再和我冷战了。”  
那句“master”着实让hannibal心软，但他知道等待能让食物更美味。  
“will，这听上去很诱人。但是我还是希望你能自己发现错误，然后向我道歉，我会一如既往的爱你，不会有惩罚，我只需你记住教训。”  
“但我想不到，就是想不到。我宁可你惩罚我，master，我们已经两个星期没见面了。你难道不想要你的小，小”  
那头传来长时间的沉默。  
“小什么？will你还在吗？”  
“难道，难道你不想要你的小婊子吗？”oh，god，我到底在说什么！will脸涨得的通红，这种话就算在床底之间，他也很少说。  
“will我当然想你，my little whore”hannibal解开皮带，伸手自慰，“想你跪在地上亲吻我的脚趾，想你被我打得发红的臀瓣。”  
“啊~那你还等什么，sir”will不自觉的舔唇，想要诱惑电话那头的男人。  
“哼，差点上你当了，我聪明的will。想让我原谅你的话，就按我说的做，别指望说两句讨饶的话，我就能放过你。”  
“完全听你的，sir，我需要你的惩罚， 只要你能原谅我。”  
“好，今晚过来吧！”  
will刚想答应，话筒那头却又传来一句话，“脱光开车过来，带着我给你项圈，今夜没有安全词。”  
不知道是激动还是害怕，will的心跳瞬间加速，颤抖着回答：“如你所愿，sir”

will看着镜中赤裸的自己，全身上下只有一个项圈。莹白的肌肤，没有一点瑕疵，多亏了两个星期的修养。  
想了又想，他还是扯了条毯子，包裹住身体，如果让别人看见这幅躯体，那个该死的男人又要生无谓的气了。

hannibal刚品完一杯葡萄酒，看了看时间，will就快倒了。  
想到小情人裸着身体，带着项圈的样子，他不免咽了咽口水。  
在那幅身体上留下各种印记，已经变为他仅次于烹饪的爱好。

“咚咚”“咚咚”  
打开门，看着把自己藏在毯子下面的will，hannibal却皱起眉头，“我想我的命令是裸体，这条毯子不该存在。”  
will没有回答他，只是扑上来给他一个深吻，这个吻里有太多的情感，歉意，爱恋，索求，思念，顺服。  
医生扯着will的头发，将俩人分开。  
“hannibal，医生，sir”will将毯子扔着地上，露出自己的躯体，洁白的、令人犯罪的，躯体。  
“我还以为你有诚意，will，但你又让我失望了。”hannibal毫不留情地走开，无视那副诱人身体，但他微微蠕动的喉结还是泄露了真实心意。  
“我不想让别人看到这幅躯体，它是你的，只是你的。”will走近hannibal，从身后抱住医生。  
“你还有脸说这样的话，那为什么要只身赴险，为什么去逞英雄？为什么要破坏这具‘我’的躯体？你不顾我的劝阻，答应Jack帮忙破案那就算了，为什么还要自己去追捕犯人？你是我的，我的，没有我的允许，你怎么敢伤害自己？”  
“没有，我并没有受伤。”  
“这次没有，那下次呢？你口口声声你是我的，可事实却完全相反。我不要一个自作主张的婊子。”hannibal甩开will的手，不顾他的慌张。  
“对不起，master，下次我会征求您的同意再去。”will慢慢跪下来，无助地看着hannibal  
“will，你要为你的错误负责，今晚没有安全词。如果不愿意，现在就离开吧！我们还能做朋友。”  
做朋友？不是情人了吗？will想到那个可能性，心痛得就快死掉。  
“我当然愿意，sir，惩罚我吧，让我取悦你，不要再生气了。”  
良久的静默，久到will双膝开始冷得僵疼。  
“这是你说的。”hannibal单手掐着他的脸颊，凶狠地咬上他的唇瓣，鲜血顺着will的嘴角流下。  
“恩，恩”  
hannibal边吻边抱起will，按到了墙上，在他耳边小声嘀咕。  
“哈，你是我的小婊子吗？是不是？哈，愿意当我的小婊子吗？”  
“oh，是的。”will抓住医生的衣领，拼命喘气。  
“啪，说完整。啪”hannibal毫不留情地在丰满的臀部上留下自己的手印。  
“啊，我是你的小婊子！是你的婊子！就是这样，就是这样，like that like that 好疼，好棒！”  
医生将will翻过身，面朝墙。  
用自己的硬挺拼命摩擦他的臀缝。  
“oh god”  
“这里想不想要？”医生狠狠往前一挺。  
“想，脱掉裤子，sir，脱掉。”  
“荡妇，you are totally whore”  
“啊，啊”  
hannibal用一根手指塞进小情人的后庭，又紧又热。  
“这两天，自己有没有碰过这里？”  
“没有，那里只有你能碰。”  
“乖孩子。”  
hannibal扭过will的脖子，啐了一口唾沫到他的嘴里，再狠狠吻上去。  
又塞一根手指到后庭，草草扩张完，医生便解开皮带，狠狠挺了进去。  
不出意外听到身下之人的痛哼。  
“it's ok,will，it's ok”  
hannibal用手安慰着因为疼痛而疲软的小will。  
待后穴不再那么夹着他，医生动起来腰，一开始便是冲刺的速度。  
“慢，慢点，啊啊！”  
hannibal根本不理他，轻吻着小情人的后颈，和下体的狂暴形成对比。  
“我不行了，sir，好酸，啊啊啊，慢点。”

医生左手捂住那张烦人的嘴巴，右手拎着项圈，像骑马那样操着身下的人。  
这是他的情人，他的爱人，他的宝物，他的奴隶，他的婊子。  
will身体很疼，但又很爽，太过刺激而流下了泪水。  
“宝贝，不要哭，我爱你，宝贝。”hannibal停下来，亲吻着他带着鲜血的嘴角。  
心理上的满足让will变得乖顺，他把自己舌头递上去，如同俘虏献上自己财物。  
“啧啧，嗯。”舌头被hannibal吸得酸软，will反手抱住情人的头，享受着暂时的甜蜜，他知道后面还有狂风暴雨。  
“dirty whore，我们去床上继续。”  
will点点头，任有身后的男人将自己抱起。

当医生拿出眼罩，will就觉得不妙。黑暗情况下，身体感观放大了百倍。  
“亲爱的，你在床上扭得真好看，就像是只发骚的母狗。”  
侮辱的话语听上去并不刺耳，反而让will有种异样的满足感。  
自己是这个男人的所有物，他会包容自己的一切，帮自己遮风挡雨，自己不必担心噩梦，不必担心案件，这个男人会把一切处理好，唯一需要做的就是将自己完全献给他。  
这是怎样的信任？这个男人值不值得我信任？他已经没有后悔的余地了。说实话，他也不想给自己留下余地。  
察觉到will的走神，hannibal狠狠咬上他的乳头。  
“嗯，疼。”  
“等会儿还会更疼。”  
无情的男人挥舞着皮鞭，将红痕绘在will身上。  
“瞧瞧多漂亮啊！啪啪”  
声音虽大，但并不太痛，will蹭着床单，拼命舒展着自己的身体。  
“不要动，宝贝。”  
hannibal单手将will的手束缚到头顶。另一只手，从上倒下抚摸着鞭子的红痕，欣赏自己的杰作。  
“说你是我的，你的一切都是我的。”  
“我是你的，我的一切都是你的，我是你的婊子，别人没有资格看我的身体，没有你的允许我不准高潮。”  
“奥，够了，你这个诱人的婊子，已经把这场惩罚变成做爱了。”  
“那就尽情爱我吧！我的国王。”  
“闭嘴！”hannibal堵上他的嘴，下体狠狠嵌入will的身体。  
好大，好满，干涩和火热并存。  
以往总会做好润滑， 这次没有，每一次的抽插都给wil带来双倍的感受，不论是疼还是爽。  
待顶到前列腺，will狠狠抖了两下。  
hannibal轻笑两声，对准那个位置，缓慢的磨蹭。  
小will颤颤巍巍地站起，顶端分泌出液体。  
“动一动，hannibal”  
“我不是在动吗？”医生越发放慢速度。  
will双手被束缚，只能挪动自己的臀部，妄想逃离这磨人的刺激。  
“不行，take it”  
快感不断积蓄，但是因为缓慢的速度，迟迟不到终点。  
“呜呜，我爱你，别折磨我了。”  
“下次还敢不敢背着我，弄伤‘我’的身体”  
“不敢了，不敢了，真的不敢了。”  
终于满意的医生，开始活塞运动。  
“啊”还没抽两下，will便射了。  
但是hannibal没有停下，撞击的越发凶狠。  
“啪啪啪”囊袋拍打着臀部，美妙的乐器。  
“亲我，亲我，hannibal”  
医生送上自己的嘴唇，包裹住身下人的唇瓣。  
自己精液的味道让will疯狂，他现在不需要理智，脑子一片浆糊。  
“will，我快来了。”  
“为我高潮，hannibal，射到我的 身体里。”  
医生双手掐着茶杯的脖子，窒息的红晕让will越发迷人，下半身的攻击更是让床铺吱呀作响。  
“我来了，我来了，oh，god，太棒了。”  
在高潮的那一刻，医生狠狠咬住will的脖子，如同雄性对待交配的雌性。  
“你太棒了，宝贝，我的will”  
“呃”  
与此同时，will却感觉下体一片湿润，他，他竟然失禁了。  
他试着憋尿，但是下半身酸麻得就像不是他的那样，根本没有帮助。  
淅淅沥沥地尿液浸湿了一大片床单。  
“呜呜~”  
“太美了，will，你太美了。我把你干出了‘潮吹’”  
“闭嘴！”  
“that is so good，will，刚才是我人生中最棒的性爱。”  
will任由男人将全部重量压在自己身上，与之紧紧拥抱，如同交颈鸳鸯。  
"我爱你，hannibal"  
“我也爱你，我的小茶杯。”


End file.
